POR ESO REGRESE
by yuuko-hime
Summary: yo pienso que lo unico que puede hacerme mas feliz....sera volver a verte....este es mi primer fic asi que espero q les guste......
1. Chapter 1

POR ESO REGRESE

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic que subo nn,

estoy muy contenta espero q les guste si tienen alguna duda pregúntenme nnuu .

Sin mas q decir lean el fanfic espero sus comentario...

Capitulo 1

" **_la persona que mas amas "_**

YA NO!...YA NO!-gritaba inconsolablemente- sacudiendo la cabeza y entre sollozos

dijo-...p...por ..favor...ya...para...para... ya!-

El la miro, estaba frente a ella sin emitir palabra alguna...por que?...

Ella tirada en el piso... cogiendo el largo manto q este llevaba, el agacho

la cabeza y la observo...sus ojos estaban llorando, ya no quería ver mas .

El la tomo por el mentón...sus ojos...esos bellos ojos azul profundo

se empañaban con cada lagrima...huyendo de esa mirada...esa mirada tan cálida y dulce

que ahora la hacia sufrir...ya no quería ver mas pero...pero

era necesario. Sus manos temblaban al sentir ese cuerpo tan cálido a su lado...

- Oh nee-chan…por favor…..despierta...ella te necesita...-

- ...

Ella se separo un poco de el ...no podía...mas bien no quería entender lo que el le decía

-no puedo...n..no...no puedo estar sin ti...

-ni yo- ella lo miro sorprendida...como podía sentir, decir eso si, si el le pedía que

regresara...no ...ya no

podía entender...

una lagrima corrió por su mejilla ...misma que detuvo con un pequeño beso..

la miro y le sonrió...al verle cubrió su rostro con sus manos...ya no podía mas...y

reventó en llanto

...el la trajo contra si...la estrecho..percibió su aroma...

-entiéndelo...Arashi...olvídame...

y beso su frente...

es algo extraño...esta sensación...+

No llores, no llores mas...

Abrió los ojos ...unas luces la cegaron. parpadeo nuevamente...

Estaba en una habitación grande ..trato de incorporarse...le dolía todo...

el cuerpo lo sentía muy pesado...pero su corazón le dolía mas ...

lo comprendió todo...o por lo menos eso trato de creer...apretó los labios...

un gemido emergió de ella...era dolor...no quería...no quería que el se fuera

lo comprendía ahora lo amaba tanto...tanto que le dolía, quería estar a su lado

quería sentirlo quería tenerlo..y lloro...lloro amargamente...no podía, no quería ...

pero era lo que sentía...

un dolor inmenso que aprieta tu corazón, que desearías borrar de tu mente...que ...

no puedes controlar...

bueno aquí esta mi primer capitulo...les gusto, no entendieron?

Alguna pregunta? Reviews onegai...nn. ah sip

FELIZ NAVIDAD a todos! Y si no actualizo antes pues FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Jejejeje nn ok bye nos leemos en el siguente cap.


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Por siempre...?**

Tokio resplandece en la oscuridad, mientras los cerezos son acariciados

por el viento...

"ahora todo tiene que cambiar, tiene que ser diferente vivir por el... por ellos"

Arashi volvió a Ise... tenia que seguir adelante.

Seguía tan hermosa como siempre solo...que había algo diferente...

Algo que la volvía muy linda ...

Kaede ya lo había notado pero era mejor dejarlo así...

no quería separarse de nuevo de los seres q mas amaba... aunque al tenerla ahí

sabia lo que podría suceder...quizás ...lo mismo que la otra ocasión...

era egoísta al no decirle nada a Arashi pero...no permitiría ...que volviera a

suceder...

"tuve miedo de decirte adiós ...solo quería mírate estar contigo sentirte a mi

lado..."

una pequeña sonrisa se pinto en sus labios

"es muy bello recordar...verdad'" ...decía mientras unas lagrimas se deslizaban

por sus mejillas..."recordarte...mi amor..."

caminaba por los pasillos del templo...entro en una habitación y deslizo su

puerta, se recargo en ella...su cabello que se encontraba sujeto en una coleta

resbalo ligeramente hasta sus hombros escondiéndole rostro en ellos...poco a

poco quedo sentada...recordando...

"_por favor no llores...porque ahora soy tan feliz..."_

_-_"solo...una mas...una lagrima mas..."-

una lagrima cayo en el piso...una que retumbo en su corazón...

_**hola nn...bueno aquí esta el segundo cap. Espero q les guste...**_

**por cierto...lo que dicen los personajes esta en comillas ("...") y los diálogos q son recuerdos están en cursiva...**

**aun no se si lo hago mas largo...así q si quieren que continué...pues díganme nun. Sino aquí le dejamos...**

**ya se q este estuvo cortito pero si se me ocurre algo mas ...prometo subirlo ok nn bueno espero sus comentarios... nn**


	3. Chapter 3

Tokio resplandece en la oscuridad, mientras los cerezos son acariciados por el viento...

"ahora todo tiene que cambiar, tiene que ser diferente vivir por el... por ellos"

Arashi volvió a Ise... tenia que seguir adelante.

Seguía tan hermosa como siempre solo...que había algo diferente...

Algo que la volvía muy linda ...

Kaede ya lo había notado pero era mejor dejarlo así...

no quería separarse de nuevo de los seres q mas amaba... aunque al tenerla ahí sabia lo que podría suceder...quizás ...lo mismo que la otra ocasión...

era egoísta al no decirle nada a Arashi pero...no permitiría ...que volviera a suceder...

"tuve miedo de decirte adiós ...solo quería mírate estar contigo sentirte a mi lado..."

una pequeña sonrisa se pinto en sus labios

"es muy bello recordar...verdad'" ...decía mientras unas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas..."recordarte...mi amor..."

caminaba por los pasillos del templo...entro en una habitación y deslizo su puerta, se recargo en ella...su cabello que se encontraba sujeto en una coleta resbalo ligeramente hasta sus hombros escondiéndole rostro en ellos...poco a poco quedo sentada...recordando...

"_por favor no llores...porque ahora soy tan feliz..."_

_-_"solo...una mas...una lagrima mas..."-

una lagrima cayo en el piso...una que retumbo en su corazón...

_**hola nn...bueno aquí esta el segundo cap. Espero q les guste...**_

por cierto...lo que dicen los personajes esta en comillas ("...") y los diálogos q son recuerdos están en cursiva...

aun no se si lo hago mas largo...así q si quieren que continué...pues díganme nun. Sino aquí le dejamos...

ya se q este estuvo cortito pero si se me ocurre algo mas ...prometo subirlo ok nn bueno espero sus comentarios... nn

Capitulo 3

Destino o coincidencia...

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente cap. Espero que les guste,

Recuerden que los personajes aquí mencionados no son míos sino de las magnificas CLAMP, solo hago este fic porque me gusta y no espero recibir nada a cambio, solo es para entretener nn

Los años han pasado y deja aun lado el dolor, decidió vivir por ambas, parecería broma parecería una jugada muy cruel y a la ves grata del destino...solo una noche estuvieron juntos, solo una ves se amaron y ahora vivía, cuidaba y amaba al fruto de esa entrega...pero que era lo que el destino realmente quería con esta jugada...permitirle vivir tranquilamente con su hermosa niña...o tal vez arrebatársela de igual manera que lo había hecho con el resto de los seres que había amado tanto...

-...okaasa...que debo hacer...la amo tanto que temo perderla...

a pesar de que se había jurado nunca volver a llorar ahora lo volvía ha hacer...el motivo...su pequeña...tal ves si le daba otro hogar...tal vez si la...abandonaba...no! como haría semejante cosa...era la única prueba y lo único que existía ahora de sorata que...no la dejaría...su madre no la abandono...pero ella no estaba dispuesta a amar tanto a esa pequeña y luego perderla ...no...era mejor quererla de lejos era mejor que alguien mas la protegiera...para que así esa maldición que sentía que poseía de perder a todas esas personas no cayera en su pequeña...

quien mejor que esa familia para cuidarla...

se levanto tomo a la niña y salió del departamento en que se encontraba. Era muy temprano y el frió del invierno era algo duro... tan duro y frió como lo que estaba apunto de hacer ...

un pequeño gemido la saco de sus pensamientos... observo el objeto del ruido y se encontró con un par de ojitos azul grisáceos que le miraban curiosamente...

le dedico una preciosa sonrisa la tomo en sus brazos y le abrazo con tanta ternura que todos aquellos pensamientos eran inexistente...

-subaru tienes visita...subaru...

una sombra salió de la oscuridad...estaba muy demacrado...aun sus ojos parecían dos témpanos de hielo...no mostraban reacción alguna...que interés tenia ahora... ahora q no estaba esa persona...

-subaru...

-has q pase...-se limito a contestar.

Un joven apareció tras la señora...era alto y de cabellos rubios (N/A: es que no se de q color es su cabello así que dejémoslo como rubio o k ?) y bien parecido ...subaru solo miro y le hizo una seña para que pasara...el saludo con una reverencia y se dispuso a tomar asiento...

-eres...eras su amigo verdad...

-si...soy keichi segawa...

subaru lo miro sin expresar sentimiento alguno...en sus adentros sentía que kamui también estaba con ellos ...aunque también había algo extraño en eso...si kamui fuese un espíritu...el lo podría ver...pero no era así no podía ver a ninguna persona muerta que estuviera relacionada con la batalla final...todos aquellos seres que murieron ...no los podía ver...ni a sellos ni a ángeles...su cabeza estaba muy confundida...desde que kamui murió...no podía pensar bien...no podía estar bien...

-que es lo que deseas...

-creo que usted ya sabe que es lo que quiero...

segawa no parecía ser el mismo joven que había visto aquella ves en el campus...subaru que estaba de pie se le acerco un poco

-no estoy dispuesto a hacer algo al respecto...lo que suceda de hoy en delante, me tiene sin cuidado...además ya no es asunto mío

-creo que en eso estas equivocado...lo que pase de hoy en delante te importara tanto que sufrirás de nuevo...en este mundo hay personas que nacen para vivir o morir, personas que nacen para ser felices y personas que nacen para sufrir... tu naciste para sufrir...

-eso no es verdad...todos vivimos o morimos, todos podemos nacer para ser felices o infelices...todos podemos escoger que camino vamos a tomar...

segawa que hasta el momento no miraba a subaru se puso en pie y en un ágil movimiento golpeo a subaru dejándole inconsciente...lo tomo entre sus brazos y acariciando su rostro le susurro

-no puedo creer que pese a que has sufrido tanto sigas pensando así...

los que viven o mueren son solo medios ...los que nacimos para la felicidad o el sufrimiento somos los sujetos destinados para cambiar el mundo ...para purificar los espíritus ...para que renazca el sol...

miro su rostro, parecía agotado...o mas bien se encontraba muy agotado...no era su intención dañarlo...pero el necesitaba dormir...aunque fuera solo un poco...el golpe había sido muy duro pero no lo ocasionaría ningún daño...ahora solo necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo ...los demás sobrevivientes aun no sabían nada... y ...por lo menos hasta ahora no les correspondía saber algo...no hasta que ellos se lo indicaran...

-no quiero dormir...no quiero estar asi... porque ni asi te puedo ver...quiero encontrar la respuesta...quiero saber por que...por...porque no puedo verte...

su cuerpo se encontraba en la completa oscuridad...tendido como en todos los sueños...atado ...por cerezos ...

continuara ...

la autora :

jejeje ahora no se pueden quejar trate de poner todo mi empeño para hacerlo mas largo...pero no puedo ...T.T a mi me gustan cortitos...pero si esta ves hay aceptacion pues tratare de hacer los cap. Mas largos...creo que la historia se esta haciendo confusa no?

Como pueden observar ya apareció subaru.. /nn/ esto significa que...

Jejeje si eres hombre y no te gusta el yaoi...bye, bye nn no es verdad tratare de ser pareja y poner un poquito de todos...asi q solo espero sus sugerencias

Nos leemos se cuidan nn

Yuuko-hime n.n


End file.
